


De Sangre y Ritos

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [2]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: El vampiro no dudo un instante ,el tiempo se ralentizó podía ver y escuchar el sonido de la cuchilla rasgando esa piel , sentir la fragancia de esa maravillosa sangre,ver las gradaciones de rojos en esa gota cayendo al suelo , no permitiría tal desperdicio , tomó esa gota con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras inclinaba su cabeza a beber del brazo que esa criatura le ofrecía .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene spoilers del final de la primera temporada , es la segunda parte de una serie que espero acabar pronto XD  
> Tiene tendencia al vampirico de Anne Rice ,True Blood , etc.  
> Si tambien amas Tyrelliot unete a :  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

Lo había hackeado , claro que lo había hecho ,había caído directo en la trampa de Tyrell “Director ejecutivo en Tecnología” ,Mr.Robot estaba al tanto de ello,por eso no le sorprendió verlo aquella noche con el auto estacionado frente a su departamento , debía darle cierto crédito al vampiro,era muy persistente, Elliot no sabría manejarlo no podría aprovechar la situación ,el contar con un alto ejecutivo,podría acceder a mucha información que necesitaba para eliminar a ECorp ,era un recurso y el hacker se iba asegurarse de tenerlo en sus manos.

\--- ¿De visita a los barrios bajos ,Tyrell? --- Comentó mirando fijamente al ejecutivo ,quien estaba vestido elegantemente ,resguardado a unos metros por un vigilante humano al lado de su auto último modelo , una rareza en esas calles .

El vampiro sonrió en respuesta un tanto sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del humano --- Me sentí libre de conocer tu casa al igual que tu decidiste conocer mi vida --- .

 _“Oh estaba en sus manos”_ pensó Mr.Robot haciendo una señal de que lo invitaba a pasar , el recorrido fue en silencio , al menos para el humano , porque Tyrell escuchaba fuerte y claro el sonido de los latidos del corazón humano , como música a sus oídos , el recorrido de su sangre llamando a ser tomada , podría componer sinfonías al respecto y aún así sentir que no ha expresado suficiente.

\--- Te invitaría “Real Blood” pero … --- comentó Mr.Robot al cerrar la puerta tras ellos acercándose a Tyrell con mirada desafiante sacando su juego de navajas ,abriéndolo con un chasquido con su mano derecha y cortándose el antebrazo izquierdo con una de las cuchillas,la sangre empezó a brotar rápidamente --- … se que no viniste por eso . --- continuó alzando su brazo como un tributo .

El vampiro no dudo un instante ,el tiempo se ralentizó podía ver y escuchar el sonido de la cuchilla rasgando esa piel , sentir la fragancia de esa maravillosa sangre,ver las gradaciones de rojos en esa gota cayendo al suelo , no permitiría tal desperdicio , tomó esa gota con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras inclinaba su cabeza a beber del brazo que esa criatura le ofrecía .

Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía sangre humana , desde que los “seres de la noche salieron del ataúd” hubo una alternativa a su alimentación “Real Blood”,(Sangre sintética producida en masa desde China y comercializado por ECorp ,usado como una razón para que los vampiros sean aceptados como ciudadanos tan inofensivos como cualquiera , claro que al no ser “real” muchos vampiros se negaron a consumirla causando estragos en los primeros años , por supuesto esa situación fue detenida exitosamente por el vampiro Phillip Price,presidente actual de ECorp , en esos tiempos encargado de la seguridad civil ,después de ese incidente se rumorea que Price decidió cambiar de rubro , según sus propias palabras “A donde era más necesitado”).

Vio _soledad , fuerza , revolución_ , no sabía que podría existir ese nivel de conexión,era cierto que había tomado sangre de otros humanos , en su mayoría vagabundos y criminales ,había sentido algunas de las emociones que los rodeaba día a día en sus miserables existencias ,eran grises ,simples , nada comparable con lo que sentía en aquellos instantes , si antes deseaba a Elliot ahora era completa e irremediablemente adicto a él .

\--- ¿Lo disfrutas? --- Preguntó el hacker alzando una de sus cejas ,su cuerpo cada vez estaba cada vez más débil ,no tardaría mucho en fallarle las piernas , no podría sostenerse de pie , sin embargo Mr.Robot no se daría por vencido tan rápido, no cuando tenía al ejecutivo “en la palma de su mano”.

La voz del hacker lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad volviendo su percepción a un estado “normal” ,lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que si seguía bebiendo su sangre de esa manera terminaría drenandolo , usando todo su autocontrol alejó sus colmillos del humano , su boca estaba manchada, Mr.Robot pasó sus dedos sobre sus bordes deslizándose al interior de sus labios .

\--- No deberías desperdiciar, es grosero --- Tyrell lamió los dedos mirándolo fijamente con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas , estaba excitado su cuerpo experimentaba la calidez gracias a la sangre humana hasta podría pasar como uno de ellos, su piel era menos pálida ,su expresión más “viva”.

 _“Lo había conseguido”_ pensó Mr.Robot tan sólo le había costado algo de sangre,tenía al alto ejecutivo donde lo quería , aunque debía admitir que no era una tarea que pensará que podría disfrutar tanto ,deslizar una de las piernas entre las de Tyrell fue sólo un extra, un poco de diversión ,mezclar el placer y los negocios _“¿Por qué no?”_ avanzar un poco más en esos roces ,atizar la pasión estaba bien aunque no terminarlo , no en ese encuentro ,dar _“todo”_ de él tan fácilmente iba lograr exactamente lo opuesto de lo que necesitaba conseguir.

Había perdido la cabeza una parte de la conciencia de Tyrell se lo gritaba ,pero esa voz se vio apagada por el roce del otro ,los dedos en su boca y la pierna entre las suyas ,lo necesitaba casi como la sangre que procedía de él , es por eso que jugó una de las cartas que no tenía permitido ni él ni algún vampiro que aprecie su vida , le dio su “sangre inmortal” ,aquella práctica era negada desde tiempos inmemoriales en los que los vampiros eran unos cuantos en el mundo.

La sangre vampírica tenían propiedades que en los humanos causaban por un corto tiempo lo mismo que una droga sin los efectos negativos ,aumento en las percepción de los sentidos , es decir que el humano experimentaba las ventajas de ser como ellos ,lo más importante por lo cual estaba prohibido se crearía un enlace por el cual el vampiro podría percibir las emociones de su humano si a esto sumamos que tal humano de su sangre voluntariamente ,esto se convertía en un rito en el que dicho enlace sería de ambos lados.

Aunque no pasaría de algunas semanas o meses en la que el enlace se desvaneciera poco a poco ,claro siempre y cuando el rito no se vuelva a repetir de manera continua , pero este detalle no le importaba en absoluto a los presidían las reglas vampíricas ,pues la “sangre inmortal” como ellos la denominaban, únicamente debía ser usada para convertir a otro bajo un estricto proceso de selección vampírica y permisos de parte de la ley humana , otro detalle por el cual los “seres de la noche” no estaban dispuestos a compartir su sangre era la idea de que descubran más de ellos de lo que ya se sabía ,los humanos podrían rebelarse ,experimentar con ellos, eliminarlos , no sería algo complicado con toda la tecnología desarrollada ,prohibir esta práctica era una precaución nada exagerada de su parte .

El que Tyrell alejara sus dedos lo confundió por un segundo ,aunque no tanto como que cortara su propia muñeca con sus colmillos ,la sangre vampírica brotó y se la ofrecía, Mr.Robot mentiría si dijera que planeo tal situación , sin embargo no creía que fuera una desventaja ,tenía información ,más rumores que certezas sobre sus efectos y la que más le agradaba era la parte donde los vampiros tienen totalmente prohibida darla ,no había una ley para los humanos ,al parecer era suficiente con rumores relacionándola con enfermedad o hasta muerte, _“tonterías”_ pensó el hacker quien jaló el brazo a su boca para consumirla.

La sangre le produjo una sensación particular ,ese líquido tibio y espeso, sabía a _revelación,luz, recuerdos inconexos del vampiro_ pasaron por su mente , sus células cambiaron a tal velocidad que su cuerpo no podía sostenerse en sí mismo ,Tyrell se dio cuenta de ello y lo recargo en el otro brazo dejando que el hacker beba todo lo que desee, su expresión ida con ese brillo que iluminaba sus ojos fueron una vista exquisita que merecía cualquier peligro, ni que hablar de la sangre que poseía _su_ humano.

Mr.Robot no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo bebiendo la sangre vampírica ,pudieron ser horas o segundos , se sentía más allá de la realidad , era más fuerte que cualquier droga que Elliot hubiera consumido alguna vez ,la diferencia es que esas sustancias no provocaba lo que había experimentado, ese aumento en la percepción ,la expansión de su mente , todo era tan claro , como si hubiera estado dormido todo su vida y acabara de despertar.

 _Quemaba_ todo su cuerpo quemaba , si antes tomaba en cuenta al placer como un extra en el plan ahora estaba decidido a llevarlo a acabo, jalo la cabeza de Tyrell con ambas manos juntando sus bocas en un beso sangriento , saboreando la mezcla de ambas sangres,era demandante ,sus lenguas luchaban entre sí en una danza violenta , el resto de sus cuerpos siguieron el ejemplo frotándose mutuamente , la ropa estaba demás en ellos se deshicieron rápidamente de estas , llegando a la cama Mr.Robot se sentó a horcajadas encima de las caderas de Tyrell , inclinándose para continuar besándolo a la vez que recorría su cuerpo con sus manos ,el vampiro respondió de la misma forma y pronto se encontraron devorándose mutuamente en una sublime fricción.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el hacker se viniera entre jadeos y gemidos , el ejecutivo alejó con cuidado el rostro del suyo para verlo ,deseaba ver su expresión cuando llegaba al límite ,escuchaba el sonido bombeante del corazón desbocado, la sangre recorriendo sus venas , _\---_ Magnífico _\---_ susurro besando su cuello.

El humano estaba adormecido ,relajado por los continuos orgasmos olvidando que es lo que tenía que conseguir ,pasado unos segundos como un disparo lo recordó, el sonido de su celular tambien ayudo a que fuera consciente de que no podía ir _más allá_  con Tyrell ,lo dejaría para después ,dar una prueba de lo que podía conseguir de él para ganar su confianza ,ese era el objetivo debía recordarlo, acostarse con él en esta etapa no estaba en sus planes , la situación se salió de control había caído ante _el placer_ ,lo aceptaba pero quedaría ahí con toda su voluntad reunida y fuerza extra de la sangre vampírica se incorporó dejando al vampiro confundido y con expresión dolida .

Darlene había llamado no necesitaba ver el número o el nombre grabado en su celular ,era obvio que era ella, únicamente su _hermana_ lo llamaría a esas horas ,” _horas”_  pensó fijándose en el reloj de pared que marcaba las 3 con 15 _“¿Cuántas veces había estado jugando con el vampiro? Y sólo se estaban frotando ¿Qué demonios ocurría con él ?”_.

Tyrell no soporto la lejanía del otro cuerpo hasta hace poco junto a él ,fue hacia él abrazándolo por detrás besando su nuca , -- Es hora de que te vayas ,tengo cosas que hacer ,necesito espacio  --- comentó Mr.Robot quitando los brazos de Tyrell de su cuerpo alejándose de nuevo.

Decir que las palabras de _su_ humano eran un baldazo de agua fría era poco comparado a lo que sintió el ejecutivo al escuchar esas palabras ,no quería alejarse de él _“no lo haré”_ pensó decidido pero al enfrentar su mirada tuvo que retroceder ,era una mirada dura , inquebrantable que no aceptaba dudas o negativas , _subyugaba._


End file.
